Нона
Нона (ノーナ Nōna) ''— ''Менеджер системы судей, а так же бармен Нона Гинта, расположенном на девяностом этаже. Она является боссом Декима, Гинти, Клавис и всех других сотрудников на остальных этажах. Внешность Нона представляет из себя маленькую девушку с бледной кожей. Заплетает волосы в косу и закалывает их голубой заколкой. У нее тонкие брови, большие круглые серьги и ногти покрашены в цвет волос. Ее глаза ярко-пурпурного цвета, а на радужке глаза нарисован крест. Нона носит белый топ с пышными рукавами на пуговицах и черные брюки с высокой талией и подтяжками. На воротнике рубашки Нона носит красную ленту, повязанную бантом, а на ногах - фиолетовые сандалии. Личность Нона довольно строгая и дисциплинирует своих сотрудников. Она управляет теми, кто несет ответственность за каждый этаж, и исправляет любые ошибки, которые совершают её подчинённые. Несмотря на свой молодой облик, она является расчетливым человеком и является опытным и знающим судьёй. Сюжетная линия Впервые Нона ненадолго появляется в конце первого эпизода и хвалит Декима за его здравый смысл. Нона спрашивает Чиюки, что та думает об увиденном суде, и Чиюки отвечает, что всё было ужасно. Однако Нона заверяет девушку, что она привыкнет к этому. Поскольку эпизод 2 рассказывает о событиях эпизода 1 с точки зрения Ноны и Чиюки, характер Ноны дополнительно развивается. Нона - первый человек, которого увидела Чиюки после потери воспоминаний. Когда Чиюки просыпается, Нона спрашивает ее, помнит ли она свое имя. Когда она отвечает, что нет, Нона объясняет, что у девушки еще нет имени. Вскоре после этого Нона выводит черноволосую женщину из бара "Нона Гинта" и ведет её на лифт в Квиндеким. Когда лифт прибывает, Нона бранит Клависа за опоздание. По прибытии в бар "Квиндеким" Нона знакомит Декима с черноволосой женщиной, а затем с помощью телепатии просит Куин отправить Декиму воспоминания гостей (молодожёнов). Нона отводит Чиюки в отдельную комнату, чтобы они могли наблюдать за судом Декима. В процессе Нона смутно объясняет назначение судей. После завершения суда над молодожёнами Нона хвалит Декима, однако Черноволосая женщина отмечает, что, по ее мнению, Деким ошибся в вынесении приговора. Чиюки предполагает, что Мачико намерено обманула Такаши, чтобы отправить его на реинкарнацию. После того, как Чиюки выдвигает свою мысль, Нона ругает Декима за ошибку, и говорит, что во время вынесения приговоров он не должен сбрасывать со счетов различные действия и случайные способы, которыми люди выражают себя. Nona appears again in Episode 5 playing a game of Solar System 9-Ball with Oculus. Nona is shown to be an exceptional player, and Oculus complains to her that he hasn't even won a single time. Nona's occupation as manager is also revealed in this scene, and by the end makes a poor shot to take it easy on him. Later on in the episode, Nona appears suddenly taking down Ginti in the middle of his fight with Decim, preventing the bar from being destroyed. Decim is surprised to see her and asks her why she was here. Nona is disappointed and reveals that she, Quin, and Ginti collaborated Quin's Memory Test, which is why Ginti was disguised as a young boy. Nona again scolds Decim and patiently explains that there is no such thing as a human without memories, and that he allowed himself to have his attention diverted. She leaves Clavis, Ginti, and Decim to tend to the mess. Afterwards, Nona visits Castra and talks to her Decim failing the test, and asks her about the human death rate. She isn't surprised to discover that they're dying far too quickly. In Episode 7, Nona is visited at the beginning by Quin at Nona Gintato have a drink with her. She is later revealed in a flashback to have introduced Quin to Decim and Ginti. In the same flashback, she tests both of the new arbiters to use their judgement devices during Quin's final judgement as arbiter. After the judgement, she inquires Decim as to why he didn't use his judgement device and is surprised to learn he forgot to use it. She is even more shocked to learn that Decim respects humans who have lived their lives to the fullest. She tells Decim that every arbiter is different, and that there are many ways to judge, and silences Ginti for criticizing his views. Forwarding back to the present, Nona is shown listening to Quin's complaints about how busy it is in the information bureau, although she has other things on her mind. When Quin asks her how things with Decim are going, she assures her that it will be okay, and that she'll make sure Oculus doesn't find out about his implanted emotions. Quin also asks her why she spends so much time focusing on his actions, and she responds by telling her that she believes it's unfair that arbiters are made to look exactly like humans, know nothing about death or dying, and be the ones judging them. She explains that she's also curious to find out how an arbiter with human emotions would make human judgements. She and Quin then relax and fall asleep. Later, she's awoken by Oculus, who beseeches her to come play billiards with him again. She insults Oculus and gets after him for entering without asking. Oculus then accuses her of hiding something from it, and she defends herself from his intrusion. It is revealed then that Nona was in possession of a copy of the book Chavvot. ''Once Oculus leaves, Nona goes to Castra and asks her to send two guests who were murderers, as she anticipated that she was running out of time before Oculus found out about her experiment with Decim. In Episode 8, Nona appears briefly, explaining to Decim over the phone that he will have to somehow judge the two murderers that would appear at his bar shortly on his own. Nona appears again in Episode 10, first in a flashback where Decim is first created. She is credited for explaining his task to him and originally initiating his career as arbiter. Later, Nona is seen recounting the Four Rules of Arbiters, and then being visited unexpectedly by Decim. Nona listens to Decim when he explains to her that he believes the way that arbiters currently judge is wrong, and then proceeds to ask him how he will judge the Black-Haired Woman. Nona pressures him and lets him know that his assistant's term is coming to an end, and asks him if he will create an extreme condition for her. She then tells him that a special guest will shortly at Quindecim, and that Decim must judge her, and reminds him that he is still an arbiter. Later, Nona asks Quin for all of the Black-Haired Woman's memories and gives her a bottle of whiskey for her trouble. In Episode 11, it is revealed in a flashback that Nona assigned Chiyuki as Decim's assistant to teach him about humanity. Nona is confronted by Oculus in Episode 12, who has now discovered that she implanted human emotions in Decim. She swiftly dodges an attack by his beard when he tries to see into her memories. She firmly tells Oculus that she believes arbiters can work with human emotions, and that they are not just mere dummies. After they have an argument by his billiards table, Nona leaves and invites Castra and Quin to Nona Ginta to discuss the matter over lunch. The series ends with Nona's voice narrating the Four Rules of Arbiters. Her fate and the fate of her plans are unknown. Отношения Деким Не осознавая этого, Нона выбрала Декима в качестве судьи с имплантированными человеческими эмоциями. Хотя Декиму обычно удается произвести впечатление на кого-либо своими навыками, он все еще делает много ошибок, которые Нону раздражают, и она постоянно исправляет. Она довольно разочарована, когда он недооценивает своих гостей, и особенно, когда он проваливает тест Куин на память. Деким очень вежлив по отношению к Ноне и очень уважает ее, и каждый раз извиняется за свои ошибки. Кроме того, Нона, похоже, уважает Декима достаточно, чтобы дать ему помощника, Чиюки. Тайно, Нона хочет использовать отношения между Чиюки и Декимом, чтобы доказать Окулусу, что судьи могут работать в тандеме с живыми людьми. Окулус Кажется, что у нее изначально легкие, беззаботные отношения с Окулусом. Их часто можно увидеть вместе играющими в бильярд. По словам Ноны, Окулус все еще не выиграл против нее в бильярде в течение многих лет, несмотря на то, что он был вторым в очереди на позицию Бога. В более поздних эпизодах становится очевидным, что между ними могут быть более напряженные отношения, чем ранее. Нона критикует мнение Окулуса о судьях, особенно о том, как они должны выполнять свою работу и служить цели судей. Она считает, что есть несколько способов судить, и что судьи должны уметь работать в тандеме с живыми, и не колеблется, даже когда Окулус заявляет, что ее взгляды изменятся. К концу серии Нона, похоже, посвящена доказательству его неправоты и созданию новой системы оценки мертвых. Куин Куин и Нона очень близки, и, похоже, хорошие друзья. Часто Нона будет бросать в NonaGinta после работы выпить. Хотя ее иногда раздражает ее громкая и болтливая натура, она наслаждается ее компанией совсем немного и даже доверяет ей достаточно, чтобы рассказать ей о внедренных человеческих эмоциях Декима. Куин, в свою очередь, рада оказать ей несколько услуг и иногда даёт советы. Гинти Нона проявляет дисциплину по отношению к Гинти, называя его "дебилом" за попытку бороться с Декимом. Она не стесняется снимать его, когда он атакует, и прерывает его, когда он пытается говорить. Она не терпит никаких его выходок и часто наказывает его. Клавис Клавис - один из самых надежных доверенных лиц Ноны, а также ее верный камердинер. Нона часто ругает Клависа за то, что он опоздал к лифту, но они оба могут говорить друг с другом небрежно и понимать друг друга. Она даже доверяет Клавису информацию об имплантации человеческих эмоций в Декима, о котором Окулус совершенно не знает. Способности .]]Супер-сила: Нона обладает неестественной, огромной силой и становится способной сбить любого, кого она должна. Она использует эту способность против Гинти, чтобы прервать его бой с Декимом в 5 эпизоде, а также заставляет его замолчать в нескольких разговорах во время серии. Гинти обычно заканчивает мучительной болью от ее ударов до такой степени, что он не может двигаться. Прочее * Нона работает менеджером более 82 лет. * Несмотря на то, что она является боссом, у нее никогда не бывает мертвых гостей, которые бы посещали ее в сериале. * Ее имя Нона Гинта (Nona Ginta) является латинским слово для "девяносто". Это отсылка к этажу, на котором она работает. * В интро она появляется в красном платье, но это больше не показывается нигде во всем аниме. * Есть предположение, что у нее есть чувства к Клавису. Цитаты "If I let myself feel satisfied and start slacking off, even once, it's all downhill from there." "With Decim, it's all drinks and seriousness. Aside from that, he has no other saving graces." "Do you know what the most primitive emotion people have is? It's fear." "The thing is, I believe it is good for there to be more than one method of judging people. But... so many people die each day, and we have to figure out how to judge them all somehow. This is it. We work on autopilot. Mechanically, no questions asked. Then afterwards, what happens? We forget everything about the people we've judged. Because if we didn't, we couldn't continue on being arbiters. We are not human, we are dummies. We never live, and we never die. And yet we're built to look exactly like those we judge. Doesn't it seem strange of kind of unfair? We don't even know the first thing about death or dying, yet we're the ones that judge the dead. Besides all that, I'm curious. I'd like to see an arbiter that has human emotions making human judgements." "We are capable of change." "До чего люди занятные! Я столько всего повидала и все равно до конца не поняла, как устроен их разум." "Все же человеческим чувствам свойственно проявляться по-разному." ''' ' Категория:Персонажи